Colorir
by Lyring
Summary: Conjunto de histórias Teddy/Lily Luna.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in your eyes**

Era tarde da noite quando Teddy aparatou em seu apartamento e, antes mesmo que pudesse pousar a mala sob o chão da sala de estar, foi surpreendido pela presença de uma jovem ruiva sentada em uma de suas poltronas, como se estivesse esperando-o por um longo tempo. Sem ser capaz de se mover por ainda estar surpreso, ele apenas observou enquanto ela despertava e seu olhar focava-se nele.

"Teddy..." a voz dela estava levemente rouca pelo sono. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta."

Teddy sorriu, parecendo recuperar sua capacidade locomotiva e aproximando-se de Lily Luna, que se levantava meio cambaleante.

"Eu também senti a sua falta," ele sorriu. "Mas passei apenas alguns dias distante, pequena."

"Esses dias foram o suficiente para mim."

E de repente ela parecia estar próxima _demais_.

Teddy perdeu-se em observar a coloração castanha que formava os olhos dela e aproximou-se a ponto de ser capaz de notar que existiam pequenos traços esverdeados – os mesmos que às vezes faziam com que os olhos dela parecessem cor de mel, ao invés de propriamente castanhos. Em um instante só pareceu recordar-se de todos os momentos em que eles haviam passados juntos, desde o instante em que a conheceu ainda quando recém-nascida até aquele.

Recordou-se de todos os momentos carinhosos e os não tão carinhosos assim; de todos os sorrisos carinhosos que ela lhe dera e de todos os abraços, sempre parecendo tão pequena próxima a si. As linhas de sua vida pareciam terem sido reescritas naquele exato momento, onde Lily e _apenas Lily_ estava e nada mais ao seu redor ou nada do que viveu parecia tão digno de importância quanto ela e seus olhos.

"Teddy...?" ela sussurrou; os lábios quase encostando-se aos seus.

E sem se preocupar em ser o certo ou o errado, Teddy a beijou.

(Sentiu que poderia fazê-lo para sempre.)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** A fic é para o projeto Fixação do fórum 6v, baseada em um trecho da música _Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol_ (aconselho vocês a ouvirem, é simplesmente linda!). E dedico não apenas essa como todas as outras que postarei aqui às amantes de TeddyLily do fórum. Pelo nosso primeiro projeto. (L)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Incerteza._**

Não existia uma melhor maneira para descrever o que sentia naquele instante, ou por que sua mente considerava possibilidades nunca vistas antes. Embora não houvesse ouvido isso para si naquele instante, sabia que sentir-se incerto sobre o rumo das coisas era normal e saudável de acontecer antes de um casamento. Porém, sabia que não existia nada de normal em – e a idéia lhe tirava o sossego de tal maneira que sequer era incapaz de pensar nela – sentir atração pela caçula de seu padrinho. Ele vira Lily Luna crescer e evoluir e... Não era capaz de compreender a si próprio.

Mas a atração física era o menor de seus problemas. Sentiu-se muito surpreso quando surgiu, e não poderia ser para menos. Era dez anos mais velho que ela e acompanhara o crescimento dela, de tal maneira que às vezes sentia-se um irmão mais velho. Embora fosse comum sentir ciúmes de irmão, sabia que a possessividade adquirida nas semanas anteriores não possuía nenhuma relação com sentimentos amigáveis. Vinha da vontade que sentia de tê-la e tê-la _apenas_ para si. Queria protegê-la do restante do mundo e da vulnerabilidade que tinha. Lily sempre lhe pareceu tão ingênua, embora soubesse que a ingenuidade permanecia apenas em sua aparência – afinal, ela era esperta demais para o seu próprio bem.

E para o dele.

Ela parecia ter notado os sentimentos de Teddy logo que os mesmos passaram a evoluir. Ele era incapaz de compreender _como_ ela conseguira tal proeza, mas o fato é que obtivera. Não ajudou em nada, o rapaz deveria acrescentar. A sua incerteza tornava-se mais visível quando estava próximo a ela, pois era incapaz de conter seus desejos e as reações de seu corpo. Ela, que parecia divertir-se com o fato, aproveitava para agir de maneira diferente e – Teddy tinha de admitir isso com pesar – mais provocativa, fazendo-o sentir culpado sempre que estava próximo de perder a cabeça e lançar tudo para o alto.

Mas Teddy sempre fora conhecido por ser um homem respeitável e honrava com todos seus compromissos, nunca querendo ferir a ninguém. Ele seria incapaz de fazer algo que pudesse ferir a Victoire um dia e era apenas a sua lealdade que o mantinha lúcido, embora sua lucidez estivesse cada vez mais próxima do fim. Sentindo isso acontecer, ele foi obrigado a não fazer nada além de admitir para si próprio que _necessitava_ de Lily, em uma paixão fervorosa. Como conseqüência para tal admissão, Teddy terminou seu noivado com Victoire poucos dias antes do casamento.

(Horas mais tarde, ao atender a campainha que tocava, Teddy foi surpreendido por um beijo de Lily ao abrir a porta de seu apartamento. Sequer houveram espaços para declarações.)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu sei que o projeto já está na terceira rodada, mas escrevi para a segunda como uma maneira de me desculpar por não tê-lo feito antes - e porque quando eu notei que estava usando a inspiração errada, era _tarde demais_ para me parar. AHAHAHA Prometo que escreverei para a terceira também. (L)


	3. Chapter 3

Quando se descobriu apaixonada por Teddy, Lily Luna sequer quis compreender se fazê-lo era certo ou errado. Havia puxado a impulsividade de seus pais e pouco pensava antes de fazer ou tomar alguma decisão, por mais importante que a mesma fosse. Costumava dar abertura para as mais variadas conseqüências de suas ações e acreditava que se algo havia acontecido – isso sendo bom ou ruim – era porque simplesmente _tinha_ de ser. Embora sua impulsividade fizesse seu tio Ronald sorrir e se orgulhar, sua maneira pouco convencional de encarar o resultado de suas ações fazia com que seu pai dissesse que Lily fazia jus ao _Luna_ em seu nome.

Independente de ser a sua convivência com a tia ou não, a sua impulsividade e a singularidade em encarar as conseqüências foram as mesmas que causaram seu envolvimento com Teddy – e ela nunca deixaria de estar feliz por isso. Nunca, embora ele preferisse manter a relação dos dois em segredo durante algum tempo. Embora não sentisse medo, Lily entendia suas razões; havia concordado em fazê-lo. Não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria manter-se silenciosa e tinha certeza de que Teddy duvidava do mesmo em relação a si, mas o faria.

E fazê-lo não era agradável, às vezes. Poderia tornar-se divertido quando Lily o provocava nas reuniões de família e sabia que ele sempre a levaria para algum lugar escuro e apertado, sem racionalidade nenhuma por já ter perdido a cabeça e, dessa maneira, sem se importar com as evidentes chances dos dois serem pegos. Não deixava de ser divertido quando os dois tinham de desviar de assunto ao serem perguntados sobre a pessoa com a qual estavam saindo, mas às vezes eles sentiam vontade de dizer. Tornava-se um problema.

**.x.**

"Nós faremos isso quando eu voltar da viagem, prometo," foi a resposta de Teddy quando foi perguntado sobre assumir o relacionamento.

"Você realmente irá viajar?" ela perguntou tristemente, incapaz de conter-se.

Teddy havia citado sobre a viagem meses antes, dizendo apenas que seria muito importante e não poderia faltá-la de maneira alguma. Não comentara mais nenhuma vez sobre o assunto, e seu silêncio fez com que Lily pensasse que ele não mais viajaria.

Estava enganada.

"Sim," ele assumiu para ela, com pesar. "É necessário; eu voltarei dentro de algumas semanas e você mal irá notar que eu não estive aqui durante esse período."

"Vou notar, acredite."

E ela o fez.

Os dias pareciam uma eternidade longe de Teddy, e as cartas que trocavam diariamente pouco supriam a necessidade que ela sentia de sua presença. Se seus familiares comentavam sobre a falta que ele fazia, mal conseguiam imaginar que para Lily essa falta era sentida em proporção muito maior. Demorou até que ela perdesse por completo a sua racionalidade em função dos sentimentos, mas ocorreu e fez com que passasse mais dias rondando o apartamento dele.

A surpresa, no entanto, morou no fato de Teddy ter aparecido em uma dessas vezes. O rapaz pareceu quase tão surpreso quanto Lily por tê-la encontrado ali à sua espera, mas nada disse sobre isso: apenas tomou os lábios dela em um beijo avassalador e aparatou juntamente com ela quando os dois se separaram em busca de ar. Ambos apareceram na cozinha d'a Toca em pleno verão e surpreenderam a todos não apenas por estarem juntos, mas pela presença dele.

(Foi com felicidade que Teddy anunciou, após matar a saudade de todos, que estava noivo de Lily e a amava para toda a vida.)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Relevem o fato de que a fic está sem sentido, por favor. AHAHAHA Novamente, para o Fixação e baseada em um trecho da música _Innocence, Avril Lavigne_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Medo**

Teddy escutava música às alturas em um aparelho trouxa que havia recebido de seu padrinho como presente de Natal e, embora houvesse aprendido muito sobre os trouxas com Hermione e com o seu avô, a funcionalidade daquele aparelho ainda lhe surpreendia e intrigava. Sentia a sua mente esvaziar à medida que a música penetrava em seus ouvidos e, suspirando pela paz que lhe era trazida, cerrou os olhos e encostou-se na parede próxima à cama.

No entanto, o seu pequeno momento de paz foi interrompido por um leve puxão que o rapaz recebeu na calça. Abriu os olhos em um sobressalto e ficou ainda mais surpreso ao se deparar com uma garotinha ruiva parada ao lado de sua cama. Retirou os fones de imediato, deixando-os repousar sob seu pescoço; a música ainda tocando, alta.

"Os seus cabelos estavam verdes," a garotinha disse para ele; um sorriso meio desdentado se formando em seus pequenos lábios. "Eu gosto quando seus cabelos estão verdes, Ted-die."

"O que você está fazendo aqui, pequena?" Teddy a repreendeu, ainda que não houvesse um sinal sequer de repreensão no tom que usou. A delicadeza de Lily Luna o desarmava. "É tarde. Você deveria estar dormindo há tempos."

"Eu sei..." a expressão de Lily havia passado de sorridente para amedrontada, como se Teddy houvesse feito com que ela se recordasse de algo terrível. "Mas... Ted-die... Eu acho que tem um bicho papão em baixo da minha cama... Eu estou com medo."

E os olhos castanhos dela tornaram-se grandes, assustados, enquanto ela se encolhia de medo.

Quase instintivamente, Teddy abandonou seus fones sob a cama e escorregou até a beirada da mesma apenas para puxar Lily para seu colo, confortando-a em um abraço. Ele sorriu ao sentir a pequena aconchegar-se em seus braços e repousar a cabeça sob o seu peito, fazendo-o se recordar de quando a segurou pela primeira vez, quando ela ainda era um bebê.

"Por que você não me leva até seu quarto para vermos se é um bicho papão ou não?" Teddy sugeriu para Lily, após alguns instantes. Ela fitou-o, aparentando ainda estar assustada, mas rapidamente assentiu e soltou-se dos braços dele, pulando para o chão.

Ele sorriu enquanto era guiado até o quarto dela.

No instante em que os dois puseram seus pés nele, Teddy foi em direção à cama dela e verificou-a por todos os ângulos possíveis. Resolvendo que seria o mais prudente, ele fez questão de inspecionar os outros locais do quarto e chegou a conclusão de que não havia nenhum bicho papão por ali. Virou-se para encarar Lily mais uma vez, deparando-se com a garota encolhida em frente à porta. Sorriu e esticou um braço na direção dela, chamando-a.

"Não há nenhum bicho papão por aqui," ele garantiu para ela, quando a mesma resolveu que seria seguro aproximar-se dele e de sua cama outra vez. "Vamos, deite. Já passou de sua hora de dormir e eu não quero que você receba reclamações de sua mãe."

"Mas eu ainda estou com medo, Ted-die."

"Eu ficarei aqui com você até que você durma, está bem?" Teddy decidiu, levantando as cobertas da cama para que Lily as adentrasse. Parecendo ter ouvido o que desejava, ela prontamente deitou-se na cama. "Você realmente não tem jeito," ele sorriu enquanto a cobria, sentando-se próximo a ela.

"_Ted-die_," Lily disse, arrastando a voz, após algum tempo.

"Hum?"

"Promete que sempre vai estar aqui para me proteger dos bichos papões?"

O sorriso dele aumentou.

"Sempre, pequena. _Sempre_..."

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** A fic é para o projeto Fixação, do fórum 6v, baseada na música _Menina, Netinho_. Não está betada, então, me desculpem por qualquer erro!


	5. Chapter 5

**Insegurança**

Teddy lembrava-se claramente de cada fase do crescimento de Lily Luna, embora nem sempre tivesse estado tão presente em todas elas. Em sua adolescência, quando ela era somente uma criança pequena e mimada, ele era o único a ter paciência suficiente para suportar todas suas brincadeiras infantis. Ninguém era capaz de compreender o que o levava a ter tanta paciência e muitas vezes desistir de ficar próximo aos seus amigos, para passar horas e horas brincando com uma menininha com dez anos a menos que ele.

Era um fato que eles não viam Lily Luna da mesma maneira que Teddy via.

Durante o início da adolescência da menina e de seu período em Hogwarts, era a Teddy que ela recorria quando estava insegura sobre algo – independente de ser sobre seus amigos ou sobre algo que não havia compreendido direito nas matérias. E ele, embora sempre tivesse estado muito ocupado em seus treinamentos como auror e em suas incontáveis viagens, era capaz de conseguir um tempo para ajudá-la.

Ele nunca havia decepcionado-a, foi o que Lily lhe dissera certa vez, quando perguntada sobre a fonte da enorme confiança que possuía no homem. Teddy sorriu e apertou a mão dela entre as suas, em um gesto de amizade que ninguém era capaz de compreender. E ele notou como ela estava crescida.

Quando Teddy conseguiu enxergá-la como mulher pela primeira vez, Lily ainda possuía quinze anos de idade e uma estrutura corporal que ele julgava não ser comum àquela idade. Não que ele houvesse se sentido atraído por ela – não, não. Considerava-a quase como uma irmã para si e, como tal, gostava de protegê-la. Mas não podia deixar de admitir que ela havia crescido e estava prestes à se tornar uma mulher. E não uma mulher qualquer: uma bela mulher.

No entanto, a sua percepção do fato fez com que Teddy passasse a sentir um profundo ciúme dela. A princípio, ele julgou que era um mero ciúme de irmão mais velho e... Surpreendeu-se ao notar que existia algo mais na maneira que ele acreditava que ela era _sua_. Tinha medo que, com o seu amadurecimento e com as _oportunidades_ que a vida lhe dava, ela não se importasse mais com ele. Ele não queria vê-la longe de si e muito menos com outro alguém.

E eis que Teddy se descobriu perdidamente apaixonado pela garota que vira crescer e tratara, durante toda a sua vida, como uma irmã mais nova.

Por fim, Lily Luna crescera e se tornara a bela mulher que Teddy previra que se tornaria. Mas, ao contrário do que imaginava, ela não o havia abandonado em um instante sequer. Parecia possuir tanta vontade de permanecer distante dele ou de ter outro alguém quanto ele próprio e, quando Teddy finalmente deu-se conta dos fatos, não hesitou em convidá-la para passar o restante da vida consigo. Ela, por sua vez, não hesitou em aceitar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Para o projeto Fixação (finalmente, não? AHAHAHA), do fórum 6v, baseada na música _Caderno_. =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Precisar**

Era difícil admitir.

Os saltos de Lily Luna faziam um barulho estranho no piso enquanto ela andava de um lado para o outro pela sala.

O término de seu namoro com Teddy havia se dado no mês anterior e, dentro daquele curto período de tempo (o qual soou como uma eternidade para ambos), eles não foram capazes de sequer pensarem em esquecer o que sentiam um pelo outro. Lily tinha consciência de que ele havia tentado – Ginny o vira chegar completamente bêbado a uma das reuniões de família, e apenas naquele instante todos notaram que existia algo errado.

Mas tudo estava _tão _errado.

Ela sentia saudades dele. E o fazia de um jeito que jamais julgou que faria – ela jamais havia imaginado que _dependia tanto_ de Teddy. Sabia, sim, que ele era acima de tudo o seu melhor amigo, mas imaginava que conseguiria seguir sem isso. Que poderia empurrar as suas lembranças para o fundo de sua mente, engolindo as saudades e mantendo-se de pé. E, no entanto, estava falhando tão miseravelmente em seus planos que se encontrava próximo de perder a cabeça.

Resolveu sentar-se na poltrona mais próxima de si, respirando fundo e tentando manter a calma. Parecia-lhe uma tarefa quase impossível, visto que as suas mãos tremiam e Lily estava sentindo-se confusa. Precisava desabafar, dizer isso a alguém. Precisava de alguma orientação, mas não existia ninguém para orientá-la. Fora Teddy quem sempre fizera isso por ela – ele estava sempre ali para ajudá-la, confortá-la e apoiá-la em tudo que lhe era necessário. Ele, com a sua experiência, sempre parecia saber exatamente o que dizer para lhe fazer sorrir novamente e acalmar os seus ânimos.

Oh. Merda.

Ela precisava dele.

Ela precisava _desesperadamente_ dele.

Ainda sem pensar, Lily colocou-se de pés e aparatou para o apartamento dele. Tentar encontrá-lo lá era apenas uma suposição de sua parte, já que ele havia se mudado para o seu apartamento meses atrás. E ela tinha quase certeza de que estava errada em supor. _Quase_.

Mas não estava.

Encontrou-o sentado em um dos cantos do local, que estava em uma incrível escassez de móveis e mal iluminado. Logo que Teddy se mudara para o dela, decidira também vender todos os seus móveis e guardaria o dinheiro da venda para tornar os sonhos deles realidade. Eles pretendiam construir uma família, e doía quase fisicamente em Lily que ela houvesse se esquecido disso quando o obrigara a sair do apartamento dos dois.

Doeu ainda mais, no entanto, quando ela notou que ele estava _chorando_ ali sentado. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, fazendo com que ele se assustasse por notar a sua presença e parasse de chorar quase imediatamente. Parecia meio desnorteado ao fitar o rosto dela, como se duvidasse da imagem que via.

Como se houvesse sonhado demais com o momento para crer que se tornara realidade.

Lily ajoelhou-se à frente dele quando se tornou próxima o suficiente para fazê-lo e, cuidadosamente, tocou a trilha de lágrimas em seu rosto. O cabelo dele havia se tornado acinzentado e ela estranhou – há tanto tempo Teddy havia aprendido a controlar as suas transformações. Mas, no fim, julgou que a culpa fosse sua. E isso fez com que doesse ainda mais.

"Você sabe que..." ela começou a dizer e sua voz falhava um pouco, embora estivesse lançando um triste sorriso a ele. "Você sempre está nos lugares certos, não é? Mas acho que... Acho que você deveria voltar para casa agora."

Ela se esticou um pouco mais, pousando suavemente seus lábios sob os dele, enquanto segurava o seu rosto molhado. O contato foi suficiente para que ela fosse capaz de aparatá-lo consigo, levando-o para casa, onde tudo pareceu mais quente e vivaz com ele por perto.

Era a casa dos dois, afinal. Sempre seria.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ok ok, acho que não preciso dizer que é para o Fixação e etc etc, não é? AHAHAHA. Dessa vez, é baseada na música _Sway_, da banda _The Kooks_, que é uma linda e vale muito a pena ouvir. Aconselho. =)


End file.
